The Center for Translation of Rehabilitation Engineering Advancement and Technology (TREAT) provides a multi-phase, modular educational and assistance program to attract a range of researchers and innovators interested in translation and commercialization of rehabilitation and assistive technologies, including persons with disabilities, to provide educational and commercialization expertise and infrastructure and to support clinical testing and comparative effectiveness research in the field of rehabilitation. Individuals seeking TREAT assistance are offered a variety of self-guided, facilitated, and high-touch educational and service programs that promote and incentivize commercialization of devices which improve the health and well-being of individuals with injuries and disabilities. Targeted outreach to the rehabilitation community and dissemination of best practices and methods back to the community via multiple direct, public, and institutional pathways are critical aspects of TREAT?s mission.